Paratroopa
I Paratroopa, precedentemente conosciuti come Koopa Paratroopa, sono una versione evoluta dei Koopa, dotati di ali. Appaiono nella maggior parte nei titoli di Super Mario e il colore del loro guscio ne determina i comportamenti: un Paratroopa con guscio verde avanza saltellando e cade di fronte ad un dirupo, mentre uno con guscio rosso si trova di solito come ostacoli nei larghi salti e vola con un percorso fisso, in genere o orizzontale verticale. Storia Super Mario Bros. Paratroopa debuttano in Super Mario Bros., dove aiutano il re Bowser nel suo intento di conquistare il Regno dei Funghi. Se Mario o Luigi saltano su di loro, essi perdono le ali e diventano normali Koopa Troopa. I Paratroopa verdi saltellano qua e là, mentre quelli rossi volano proprio. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels In questo gioco, i Paratroopa sono dei nemici comuni, in certi livelli anche più comuni di Koopa e Goomba. In questo gioco c'è una piccola novità: se Mario o Luigi li colpiscono facendo perdere loro le ali prima che tocchino terra, i Paratroopa si gireranno e, cadendo, avanzeranno verso il personaggio, nel tentativo di toccarlo e quindi fargli perdere un potenziamento o una vita. Entrambi i tipi di Paratroopa possono volare e rimbalzare. Appaiono anche in alcuni livelli subacquei, dove non possono essere calpestati. Super Mario Bros. 3 Qui si comportano come nel primo gioco. Esiste un potenziamento chiamato Ala P, che sta per Ala Paratroopa, che permette a Mario o Luigi di trasformarsi in Mario Procione o Luigi Procione e di volare ininterrottamente per un livello finché non vengono colpiti. Sono molto meno comuni che negli altri giochi, ma capita di dover superare dei burroni saltando su di loro. Nella Grande Isola appare una loro sottospecie: i Koopa Paragargantroopa. Super Mario World I Paratroopa riappaiono in questo gioco ambientato a Dinosaur Land. In questo gioco molti di essi sanno volare. Se vengono calpestati da Mario o Luigi, perdono le ali; se invece è Yoshi a calpestarli sono subito sconfitti. Non raramente capita che per superare degli abissi sia necessario rimbalzare su diversi Paratroopa. I Paratroopa verdi saltellano (alcuni più alto, altri più basso) in una sola direzione oppure volano. Quelli rossi volano in orizzontale o in verticale. Anche se in questo gioco ci sono anche Koopa Troopa blu e gialli, solo quelli gialli hanno una controparte volante. I Paratroopa gialli possono inseguire Mario; questi Paratroopa gialli appaiono solo in due livelli dello Special World, facendone un nemico assai raro. Una volta completati tutti i livelli e trovate tutte le uscite segrete, tutti i Paratroopa si trasformeranno in Para Mask Koopa. New Super Mario Bros. ]] I Koopa Paratroopa sono dei nemici comuni un ''New Super Mario Bros., avendo il suo stesso comportamento dei primi giochi a piattaforme. A differenza dei Koopa Troopa, non si muovono a ritmo della musica. Sono incontrati per la prima volta nel Mondo 1-3, il primo livello atletico del gioco. New Super Mario Bros. Wii I Paratroopa compaiono nel sequel di New Super Mario Bros.. Hanno lo stesso comportamento del gioco precedente, apparte il fatto che si muovono a ritmo della musica mentre volano. A differenza di Super Mario World, non muoiono all'istante quando vengono colpiti con Yoshi, ma perdono semplicemente le ali. Se si utilizza uno schianto a terra però moriranno. Compaiono per la prima volta nel Mondo 1-5. New Super Mario Bros. 2 ]] I Paratroopa compaiono nuovamente in questo gioco, con lo stesso comportamento dei giochi precedenti. I Paratroopa Verdi sono più comuni e possono ora muoversi in cerchio anziché in linee verticali. I Paratroopa Rossi compaiono solamente in pochi livelli. Compaiono nel primo livello atletico del gioco, Mondo 1-3 New Super Mario Bros. U / New Super Luigi U Entrambe le versione rosse e verdi compaiono in ''New Super Mario Bros. U e la sua espansione. Compaiono molto dopo nei mondi rispetto alle loro apparizioni precedenti, infatti si trovano nel Mondo 2 del gioco, Deserto delle Torte. In New Super Luigi U compaiono ancora più dopo, nella Giungla Gassata. Super Mario 3D World While Paratroopas don't appear in Super Mario 3D World, a dry version is introduced. They are the only flying sub-species of Koopa Troopa to appear in a 3D platformer, even before the standard Paratroopa. Unlike Paratroopas, their wings also reassemble after they get hit, like their other counterparts, the Dry Bones. Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Una Paratroopa compare quando Mario, Luigi e Kibidango sono stato rapiti da lei per dare da mangiare ai suoi bambini. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars I Paratroopa riappaiono in questo gioco di ruolo sotto il nome di Sky Troopa 'nei livelli Mushroom Way, Bandit's Way e Booster Pass. Gli Sky Troopa hanno solo il guscio rosso e non perdono le ali se colpiti con un salto. Hanno una difesa piuttosto alta rispetto agli altri nemici che si incontrano all'inizio del gioco. Per attaccare si chiudono nei gusci e si lanciano contro il personaggio. Nella Mushroom Way, degli Sky Troopa sorvegliano i Forzieri e pedinano Mario, uno arriva addirittura a sequestrare un Toad. In battaglia lottano da soli o a coppie. Fanno lo stesso nel Booster Pass. Si comportano un po' diversamente nella Bandit Way, dove nell'ultima area, dove Mario combatte Croco, ci sono diversi Sky Troopa che volano. Questi non attaccano Mario, che se vuole combatterli deve saltare per colpirli. Dopo la sconfitta di Croco, gli Sky Troopa spariscono dalla Bandit's Way e non tornano più. In questo gioco appare uno Sky Troopa importante di nome Sergeant Flutter, che è il capo di una squadra di Sky Troopa buoni che abitano a Monstro Town. Questi Sky Troopa aiutano Mario a raggiungere gli alti scogli di Land's End. Gli Sky Troopa hanno una sottospecie sovrappeso chiamata Heavy Troopa, che a sua volta è imparentata con i Tub-O-Troopa. C'è anche un tipo di Sky Troopa più piccolo ma più forte dal guscio verde chiamato Malakoopa. Super Paper Mario In questo gioco appaiono per la prima volta nel livello 1-2. Anche in Super Per Mario i Koopa Paratroopa perderanno le ali se colpiti, la loro particolarità è che sono dotati di occhiali da sole. Paper Mario Sticker Star In questo gioco appaiono come nemici, non indossano degli occhiali da sole e sono molto diversi dai Paper Mario passati (Paper Mario Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario Super Paper Mario). Appaiono nel mondo 2 e hanno gli stessi attacchi degli altri titoli precedenti. Se usi uno sticker di salto allora le sue ali cadranno fino a diventare un koopa normale Serie Mario Kart Mario Kart: Double Dash!! e Paratroopa sul Cabrio Para]] Qui è uno dei personaggi utilizzabili dall'inizio del gioco, e fa coppia con Koopa. Il suo kart è la Cabrio Para. Il suo circuito sembrerebbe essere la Città Toad, dal momento che viene chiamata col suo nome nel codice del gioco. Mario Kart Wii Paratroopa doveva inizialmente comparire come personaggio giocabile in ''Mario Kart Wii, dal momento che nei file del gioco è presente un modello delle sue ali, insieme a delle texture, tutte e due nella cartella di Koopa. Questo può significare che Paratroopa doveva utilizzare lo stesso modello di Koopa. Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Qui compaiono come pubblico in varie corse, come 3DS Koopa City, GCN Desertico Deserto e il 3DS Tubirinto Piranha. Profili e statistiche ''Super Mario Bros. *'Descrizione dal manuale: **'Paratroopa (verde)': Un tipo senza controllo; svolazza senza scopo a vi piomba addosso all'improvviso. Saltategli sopra e perderà le ali. **'Punti': 400 **'Paratroopa (rosso)': Questa tartaruga è più normale, ma se la prende comoda. Saltatele sopra e perderà le ali. **'Punti': 400 ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Kart personale': Cabrio Para *'Partner': Koopa Troopa *'Oggetto speciale': Triplo guscio *'Descrizione dal manuale': ''Paratroopa si preoccupa delle sue ali anche nel bel mezzo delle folli corse. ''Mario Slam Basketball'' *'Tipo': Astuto *'Super tiro': Colpo d'ali *'Simbolo Super tiro': N ''Yoshi's Woolly World'' *'Sito ufficiale': In quest'avventura Yoshi incontrerà tantissimi nemici di lana. Questi sono solo alcuni, quindi tieni d'occhio anche agli altri! ''Super Mario Run'' *'Descrizione dal diario': Questo Koopa può volare grazie alle sue ali, ma non vuol dire che sia immune ai pestoni. Voci correlate de:Para-Koopa fr:Paratroopa (espèce) pl:Koopa Paratroopa ru:Купа Паратрупа ja:パタパタ (ゲームキャラクター) es:Koopa Paratroopa en:Koopa Paratroopa nl:Koopa Paratroopa no:Parakoopa da:Parakoopa Categoria:Nemici Categoria:Koopa Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Truppa Koopa Categoria:Super Mario 3D Land Categoria:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoria:Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Categoria:Paper Mario Categoria:Super Paper Mario Categoria:Nemici di Super Paper Mario Categoria:Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario Categoria:Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Mario Slam Basketball Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Super Princess Peach Categoria:Nemici di Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Nemici di Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Nemici di Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Nemici di Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:Nemici della serie New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Nemici di New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Nemici di Paper Mario Categoria:Nemici di Paper Mario: il Portale Millenario Categoria:Nemici di New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:Nemici di New Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Nemici di New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:Personaggi di Paper Mario Categoria:Nemici di Super Princess Peach Categoria:Personaggi di Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoria:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Slam Basketball Categoria:Mario Golf: World Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Golf: World Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Categoria:Super Mario World Categoria:Nemici di Super Mario World Categoria:Mario Tennis Aces Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis Aces